


Glass

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [65]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Flashback, Hovering, Multi, No One Is Okay, Nonbinary Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: They talked about what happened with Axel, and moved on. They talked about what happened with Saix, and moved on. Roxas and Xion never really talked about what happened betweenthem.





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy this one has been flying under the radar for a while. time for these two to face their demons.

Roxas gets twitchy whenever Xion gets hurt. 

It hadn’t been so bad at first, he would fuss a little, make sure they were okay, and then they’d move on. Xion couldn’t deny their own worry whenever Roxas got injured, so they let the fussing slide, even if could be annoying sometimes _ .  _

But then it started getting worse. Small scratches would have him checking on them all day, constantly asking if they were all right, offering cures and bandages to things that didn’t even need them. 

It went beyond annoying. Worse, it was  _ insulting.  _

They had the same skill level, the same weapons, the same bodies almost even! What had started as sweet concern was rapidly becoming something Xion was starting to resent. They were supposed to be equals, and they certainly didn’t need to be babied. 

So when, after a somewhat tumultuous two week expedition to a new world ended with a tumble through a hill seemingly made entirely of thorns, Roxas had rushed up to them already casting cure, Xion had had enough. 

“Roxas, I’m  _ fine.”  _ They insist, wiping dirt from their cheek. They’d barely even been scratched, and the cure was beyond overkill. 

“It looked like a bad fall, I just wanted to be sure.” He defends. He reaches out a hand to help them up, and despite their annoyance they take it. 

“You could ask!” They say. “I wasn’t so badly hurt I couldn’t move or talk!”

His shoulders hunch and his expression hardens. 

“It’s no big deal, it’s just a cure. Are you okay?” He jerks the conversation back to them, and they try not to yell. 

“I’m  _ fine.” _ They whirl around and storm off, heading back to the ship. They’re done with this world, and as far as they’re concerned if Roxas wants to stay, he's welcome to. 

He jogs behind them though, following them silently. For some reason it only makes Xion more angry. They board the ship and Xion stops just inside. 

“I want to go home.” They say. “I want to see Lea and Comet and Isa.”

Roxas nods. 

“Okay.” They both go about getting the ship ready to go in silence. Something ugly sits heavy in Xion's chest, but they try to force it down until they understand what it is. 

The trip back is uneventful, and when they get there they realize it’s dark, well into the night. They let themselves in to the bar quietly, trying not to disturb their other family members. 

Xion rifles through the tiny kitchenette, pulling out a glass and filling it with water. Mostly for something to do so they don’t have to talk. They don’t know what to say. 

“Why are you so mad?” Of course Roxas wants to pick at it anyway. “I was just making sure you were okay!”

The Something in Xion’s chest boils over. 

“I’m  _ not made of glass!” _ They shout. “I don’t care what Demyx says!” They don’t mean to lose their grip on the cup as they whirl around to face him but they do, and it shatters on the floor between them. They’re so angry that for a moment they don’t care, until they take in Roxas’ stricken expression. 

Roxas stands stock still, fists clenched and shaking, staring wide eyed at the shards scattered on the floor. His complexion has gone ashen and he looks at the shards like they’re something else entirely. 

“Roxas-“ they start, but his breathing quickens and then he whirls, running down the stairs and out the door before Xion can get another word out. 

“What’s going on?” Comes the sleepy interruption, and Xion sees Comet coming down from the third floor, rubbing at their eyes tiredly. 

Xion feels tears well, and rushes forward to pull them into a hug.

“Hey cub, it’s okay. Shh shh.” They say softly as Xion sobs into their chest. “What happened?”

They feel someone brush past the both of them, and a hand pats their head briefly before they hear a clatter and the sound of glass shards being swept up. She sniffs, and identifies the scent as Isa. 

“I don’t know, I just got so  _ mad _ and the glass fell and the Roxas ran away, and he probably  _ hates _ me now-“ They blubber into the fabric of Comet’s pajamas.

“Well we all know  _ that’s  _ not true.” Woodsmoke fills their nose as Lea’s sleep-groggy voice interrupts. Xion turns their head so they can see him as he kneels next to Comet so he can look up at Xion. 

“Start from the beginning.” Isa says sensibly from off to the side. Comet nods, rubbing soothing circles into their back. Xion takes a deep breath.

“Roxas was being a  _ butt. _ ” They say emphatically. Lea snorts out a laugh, patting them. 

“Yeah okay, but what  _ kind _ of butt?” He snickers. Comet flicks his ear. 

“He wouldn’t leave me alone. I didn’t mind at first, but every time I even got scratched he’d just- it was like he thought I’d fall over and die from banging my shin or something.” They flush, suddenly feeling like they’ve blown everything out of proportion. Comet makes an affirmative noise though. 

“Yeah that sounds annoying. How long has he been doing it for?”

“Ever since we came back.” Xion says, and Lea lets out a low whistle. 

“Yeah that’s a long build. What happened tonight?”

“Nothing really. He started fussing and then.. I got mad. I shouldn’t have gotten mad. I broke the glass.” They’re not sure why the glass is so important, but it is. 

“Did you throw it?” Comet asks, and Xion shakes their head. 

“No I dropped it. I didn’t mean to. Then Roxas ran away.”

Lea purses his lips. 

“That.. doesn’t sound like Roxas.” He says slowly. 

Isa sets the broom down and joins them, resting a hand on Xion’s head comfortingly. 

“I feel as though there is a piece we are missing.” He says. “Not of the cup, the situation.” He clarifies when Comet looks at him askance.

“I’m gonna go find him, make sure he’s okay.” Lea says, standing. Xion grabs his sleeve and looks up at him with beseeching eyes. 

“Please tell him I’m sorry. I was mad, but I didn’t mean to hurt him.” Their lip wobbles. They don’t want to face him yet, but the thousand yard stare he’d had before he’d run left a knot of concern and guilt in their chest. 

He presses a kiss to their hair.

“Don’t worry, cub, I’ll bring him home safe and we can all work this out together.” He leaves, donning his shoes and a light jacket but not bothering to change out of his pajamas. Xion doesn’t want to let go of Comet, but knows they’ll have to eventually. They sniffle pathetically. What a night this turned out to be. 

“How are you feeling?” Comet kneels down to look them in the eye themselves, rubbing a thumb across their cheek to wipe away stray tears.

“Tired. I don’t know why I got so mad.”

“It’s not that surprising. Kinda sounds like he was going overboard.” Comet answers.

“I think… Perhaps you feel as though he’s trying to control you.” Isa speaks up, and Xion starts, not expecting it. Their first reaction is to reject it outright, Roxas would never try to control them like that, before stopping to consider it.

“He’s not.” They mutter, and Isa shakes his head.

“I never said he was. But he persists in pushing you to make sure you are okay in excess of what is reasonable. It feels like control, does it not?”

Xion’s lip wobbles once more. He’s right. They know it doesn’t make sense, but he’s right. It feels like control, and after everything in the organization…. Xion never wants to be controlled again.

“I don’t understand why.” They admit. “He’s scared and doesn’t want me hurt..”

“A life without hurt is not a life lived. All things hurt eventually, and trying to forcibly keep you from hurting at al,l is in itself a type of hurt.” Isa says. It sounds like something he’s said before, like a quote, or something he’s rehearsed.

“He’s right, you know.” Comet says, reaching down to cup Xion’s hands in theirs. “We’re all dealing with hurts, and I think you’re both hurting right now in a way that’s crossed badly to cause more hurt. It happens, the best you can do is work through it, talk it out, and move forward.”

Xion bites their lip but nods. They’re not sure how to go about doing all that yet, but the advice seems sound. They rub their eyes sleepily, feeling the beginnings of a headache forming at their temples.

“Right, it’s late. You want to cuddle on the couch or do you want to sleep in the bed with us?” Comet asks, and Xion looks up in confusion. 

“What about Roxas?”

“We don’t know how long it will take Lea to find him, and I suspect they will be having their own discussion when he does. If we fall asleep before their return we can resolve the issue in the morning.” Isa says sensibly, and Comet nods. 

“You’ll feel better after some sleep, that much I can promise.” Comet agrees. “I’m assuming you don’t want to sleep alone in your room?” Xion shakes their head emphatically. “So, bed or couch?”

—

Lea tromps through the dark and empty streets with all senses peeled. The dusty notes of light that is Roxas’ scent crisscrosses oddly, but he’s definitely heading for the clocktower, and knowing where to head Lea picks up speed, not bothering with tracking him the slow way. 

He takes the back way up the clocktower and is disappointed to find no one there. He almost leaves before he sees a familiar head of spiky blond hair sitting in the middle of the station plaza. It’s definitely Roxas, Lea would know that silhouette anywhere, but something about him seems off, even at a distance.

Strange, he thinks. He would have thought for certain Roxas would have continued up to the tower, but he’s sitting on the ground of the plaza instead. Lea skips the steps down two at a time, emerging onto the plaza only a minute later. Roxas hasn’t moved. For a moment he’s grateful he hasn’t given him the slip until he sees how out of it Roxas looks. He’s got something clutched in his hands, and doesn’t seem to be looking at anything at all. 

He knows that stare. He sees it often enough on Isa, Vanitas, and even Comet sometimes. 

“Hey Rox, where are ya buddy?” He says quietly, kneeling a couple feet away. Roxas’ mouth moves, but it takes him a moment to actually say anything. 

“I killed her.”

“Killed who?” Lea can’t help the confused question. As far as he was aware Roxas had never killed anyone… though not for lack of trying with regards to Riku. 

“ _ Xion. _ ” He gasps, like he’s been winded. “My  _ best friend.  _ She wanted me to kill her  _ and I did. _ ”

What. 

_ What _ ?

Two things became abundantly clear to Lea in that moment.

First, he should have gotten the whole story, no matter how much he’d thought he already knew it at the time, and no matter how badly none of them really wanted to talk about it. 

Second, he was going to have a long,  _ long _ talk with Xion later. 

He doesn’t say any of that though, instead he keeps the surprise out of his voice, forcing it to stay level as he speaks. 

“Xion’s fine, Roxas. They’re at home at the bar with Comet and Isa.”

Roxas shakes his head, but his eyes seem a little clearer. 

“They shattered, like glass, I couldn’t _ \- I did that to them _ and then I  _ forgot _ !” His hands shake, still clenched around that little something. 

Lea takes a deep breath, in through the nose, out through his mouth. 

“They’re okay, Roxas. I  _ promise  _ you they’re okay and waiting for you to come home.”

Roxas looks at him, finally, and it’s only then his face crumples and he starts to cry. Lea barely starts to open his arms when Roxas throws himself into them, choked sobs escaping him. 

“Cmon, kiddo. Let’s go home.” He picks the boy up effortlessly, and starts the walk back to the bar. He’s grateful for the late hour and quiet streets, not for his own pride, but because it takes Roxas long enough to stop shaking and he doesn’t need well meaning but nosey strangers trying to help. They’re about halfway home when Roxas moves in his grip and Lea adjusts from having him wrapped around his torso to holding him curled in one arm. 

“M sorry.” Roxas mutters. Lea scoffs. 

“I don’t think I’m the one you need to say that to. And I’m starting to think they might owe you an apology too. What’s that?” Lea nods at the thing Roxas is slowly turning over in his hands. He holds it up so Lea can see. 

It’s a seashell. 

“When Xion-“ his voice wavers. “After they disappeared, this was all that was left. I kept it. It helps me remember them when they’re having a bad day.”

Lea knows Comet has a similar tactic, one possibly even given to them by Roxas himself, of keeping a small jar of shells that they will take out and drop on the counter if they feel like they’re forgetting something important. The fact that Roxas uses that specific shell breaks Lea’s heart though. 

He doesn’t really know how to respond to that but apparently Roxas doesn’t need one as he rests his head on Lea’s shoulder and within minutes he’s sound asleep. 

The bar is quiet and dark when he steps in through the door, juggling Roxas and his keys as he tries to get in the door. He shucks his shoes without bothering to see where they land and heads up stairs. 

There’s no telltale lump in Roxas and Xion’s room, and Roxas only clings tighter when Lea tries to drop him off, so Lea resigns himself to a full bed tonight. 

Sure enough, Xion is nestled between Comet and Isa in the master bedroom, sound asleep. Isa looks up when he enters and Comet stirs sleepily when he deposits Roxas next to them. 

“He okay?” They murmur. He presses a kiss to their temple. 

“I think we should look into replacing the glasses with plastic.” He says, dodging the question artfully, brushing fingers with Isa on the far side of the bed. 

“Okay. why?” They agree easily as he slips into the bed beside Roxas. He’s dimly aware he’s still wearing his jacket but can’t be bothered to get up again to take it off. 

“Something about the broken glass set him off I think. Might be related to Xion but I don’t know the details.”

He hears mutter Isa utter a small “oh” in realization. He half lifts his head to lock eyes with him, but Isa just shakes his head. 

“I’ll tell you later.” Lea is too tired to argue the point, letting his head flop back onto his pillow. Within minutes he’s softly snoring, as is Comet. 

The minutes tick by. 

Xion can feel Roxas on the other side of Comets body as clearly as they feel Isa’s hand on their arm, steady and comforting. 

“Roxas?” They finally gain the courage to whisper into the dark. They hear him move, just slightly. 

“Xion.”

“I’m sorry.” They say quietly. “I was angry, and frustrated, but I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“I’m sorry too.” He replies, just as timid. “I’ll try not to freak out so much every time I think you’re hurt. I just… I get scared.”

“We’ll both do better, okay? Can we talk about it tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” He answers, the end of the word tinged with a yawn. 

“Goodnight, Roxas.”

“Night, Xion.”

Isa sighs, closing his eyes and hoping against hope he’ll be able to get some sleep. He has a feeling they’re all going to need it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Roxas has actually grown, despite all appearances here, Lea's just very tall and strong.


End file.
